sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Salvatus Baliss Roderick
"Darth Arestenax was a great man, but unlike those before him he will live on in his dynasty and in us. We are the One Sith. United under one Overlord we are strong. On this day, the day of my melancholy ascension we shall mourn our loss but we shall advance into the future together. Our new era shall be a testament to the legacy of our Lord Emperor Arestenax. May he ever watch over us and may the Force serve us still" '' ''-Darth Salvatus's remarks on his ascension to Emperor Emperor Salvatus Baliss Roderick was the fourth Emperor of the Sith Imperium. He was born on Alderaan as the second child and eldest son of Darth Bhula (Born Pyara Baliss) and Darth Arestenax (Born Willerick Algarian Roderick). Darth Salvatus is of Alderaanian descent and during life he led the Imperial House Roderick. Style of Address His Imperial Majesty, Darth Salvatus, first of his name, Emperor of the Sith Imperium, Supreme Mystic of Voss, Protector of the Six Sectors and Grand Duke of the Imperial House Roderick. Early Life For much of his life a young Salvatus was in hiding. After his mother, Darth Bhula survived the shooting down of her ship on Hoth while in the early stages of pregnancy she made her way to her family's ancestral home Alderaan in time to give birth to Salvatus. Fearing that the husband that betrayed her, the Empire or the Republic would seek to kill or capture her and her son and twisted by her obsession with vengeance for the betrayal Darth Bhula raised Salvatus while in hiding. Never stopping for long in any one place. In his early years, Darth Salvatus was trained by Darth Bhula while on the run. Salvatus Attends the Academy When he was of proper age, Darth Bhula who wanted to make sure that Salvatus had the traditional training of a Sith sent Salvatus to the Sith Academy on Korriban where he took the name Dravrune. At this point, Darth Arestenax has already become Lord Emperor of the Sith Imperium and was a recognizable face. In order to hide his obvious likeness to his father Darth Bhula taught him a Force technique that allowed him to change his appearance. With a new name and appearance Salvatus attended the academy. Darth Bhula went back into hiding but would check in on Salvatus from time to time without his knowledge. Salvatus excelled at academy much the way his father before him did. He graduated and was assigned to Lord Salarn who served in the Sith Empire's Ministry of Military Offense. Capture by the Republic While on a mission for the Empire during the Republic invasion of Balmorra, Salvatus (still under the cover name "Dravrune") was stationed with his master in defense of the planet. Salvatus sensed a familiar presence among the Republic invaders who were tasked with liberating Sobrik, his uncle, Jedi Master Willian. Willian, too, a master of the Force had sensed Salvatus as well and was drawn to the young Sith though he did not know why. He engaged the young Sith and his master as the prepared to retreat from Sobrik. Lord Salarn fought ferociously with his apprentice, Salvatus at his side but Willian was able to kill Lord Salarn and disarm Salvatus. Salvatus having exerted most of his energy in the fight was unable to keep up his disguise and was forced to reveal his normal appearance. At that point Willian and Salvatus recognized their likeness. Willian stayed his saber before lending a fatal blow allowing Salvatus to blast him with force lightning. Willian defended against the bolts with his saber, charged, and knocked Salvatus unconscious with a blow to the head. Salvatus was captured and taken to Coruscant where the Republic insisted he be interrogated before being sent to Tython where the Jedi would attempt to turn him to the light side. For over a year Salvatus was questioned with "enhanced interrogation" techniques that bordered on Republic law but was essentially torture. On numerous occasions he fed misinformation to the Republic about both the Empire and his father. The Republic unable to break him decided to try him for war crimes. The Jedi protested and the Republic released him into the custody of the Jedi Order via his uncle, Jedi Master Willian. Master Willian understood the implications of Salvatus's survival. He knew that him being alive meant that Pyara was alive as well and possibly both could be used as leverage against Lord Emperor Arestenax and his ascendant empire, the Sith Imperium. Liberation from the Republic Darth Bhula searched for her missing son in the force and through her family's republic connections. For months she was unable to track her son but could sense his pain and distress through the force. She got her first clue to his location when the Republic pressed formal charges against him. Republic law allows some transparency in the courts. Court documents led Bhula to find out that he was later released into the custody of her brother-in-law Master Willian. Bhula stalked Willian and ambushed him at his safe house on Coruscant. In one sudden and unexpected attack the enraged mother was able to kill Master Willian and free her son. They left together where she vowed to find someone who would advance his training beyond where Salvatus's former master could even dream. Pyara's Revenge and the making of an Emperor Darth Bhula had waited for years to strike at the Lord Emperor Arestenax. She crafted a plot that would sever Lord Emperor Arestenax's connection to the force temporarily. Allowing her to introduce him to his son without him killing him. If they bonded he would teach him everything he knew about the Force and Salvatus would surpass and kill him one day and become Emperor. If they did not bond Salvatus would learn his secrets anyway as his father trained to reconnect himself with the Force. Darth Bhula and he could then strike him down should they need and Salvatus would have surpassed him anyways. The plan went well. Bhula severed her ex husbands connection with the Force and stranded him on Rishi where she sent Salvatus to meet him. She then left for the Imperium to enact the rest of her sinister plot. Lord Emperor Arestenax, broken by his disconnection to the Force accepted and bonded with his son and over the course of a year he reestablished his connection to the Force while teaching his son everything he knew. Salvatus's power had grown and impressed his father who named him a Dark Lord of the Sith. While the Imperium was at war with itself. When the Imperium team rescued the Lord Emperor they brought Darth Salvatus, now a Prince of the Imperium back with them. Upon his father's return he mercifully pardoned Salvatus's mother as a punishment to his wife Darth S'rahnia for her role in the Civil War. He additionally named Salvatus his heir as punishment to his daughter who was unable to keep the Imperium whole. Lord Emperor Arestenax was subsequently assassinated. Salvatus was named Emperor on the last day of the Sith Imperium Civil War. His reign is still young. Category:Inactive Personnel